El Faraón de Ojos de Demonio
by Oh Luciel
Summary: Allí yacía un cuerpo inerte cubierto en vendajes gastados por los años. Eren se maldecía una y otra vez por haber aceptado la apuesta del Cara de Caballo. Ahora por su culpa se hallaba grabando con su cámara al momento de descubrir a la Momia de un antiguo Faraón.


_**Ojos de Demonio**_

Acababa de completarse la última hora de la universidad, podrían descansar tres días seguidos gracias a la _"Noche de Brujas"___que había dejado de celebrar hace ya mucho. Suspiró, extrañaba pedir dulces junto con sus padres ahora muertos. Un dolor punzante invadía su ser.

_**"Los muertos jamás regresan".**_

Eso era cierto pero deseaba que no lo fuera.

Sus depresivos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una molesta voz que para su desgracia podría identificar dónde fuera; Jean.

—Hey, Eren -Miró a quién le llamaba-.

—¿Qué quieres, Jean? -Su tono molesto era demasiado evidente y eso sólo lograba causarle gracia al de cabellos bicolor-.

—Tranquilo, Yaeger, tengo una propuesta para ti -Sonrió con malicia en la mirada al pensar en que su plan no fallaría-.

—No -Trató de emprender camino pero la mano del otro chico se lo impidió-.

—Al menos escucha lo que voy a decir -Suplicó. Algo que normalmente no hacía y menos para convencer a Eren por lo que éste reflexionó-.

—Está bien, habla. Pero que sea rápido -Decidió darle una oportunidad porque en serio Jean debía estar muy necesitado para tratarlo así-.

—Como mañana será Noche de Brujas quiero retarte a... Que vayas al museo con tu cámara y te grabes a ti mismo mientas le quitas los vendajes al _"Faraón"_ de la exhibición principal. Si no lo haces me dejarás salir con Mikasa. Si logras cumplir a cambio haré lo que quieras -Sólo escuchó su promesa si es que cumplía y con eso lo convenció ya que le convenía-.

—Acepto -Con eso cerraron el trato y Eren se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer mientras se insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía, o sea sólo uno-.

Llegó la noche de la apuesta y Eren se encontraba escondido rogando que nadie lo encontrara y que se fueran pronto los guardias. Marco, amigo de Jean, era guardia del museo y les había dicho que en Noche de Brujas nadie estaba de guardia. Sería estúpido ir a pedir dulces a ese lugar y nadie robaría alguna momia o esqueleto para decorar su casa, o al menos eso no había sucedido hace tres años.

Pronto todos se fueron y pudo salir de su escondite. Se apresuró a encender la cámara mientras sus pasos se hacían más rápidos. Quería acabar con eso enseguida. No es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o momias. No, sólo que se estaba perdiendo la velada con su hermana y mejor amigo, sí eso.

Entre pensamientos llegó a la caja de cristal donde se encontraba su objetivo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras la abría. Por suerte, Marco, antes de irse desactivó todo sistema de seguridad para facilitarle el trabajo por lástima de la apuesta de Jean. Él, a diferencia del cobrizo, era muy amable.

Antes de abrir aquella prisión de cristal (Donde podía ver perfectamente el menudo cuerpo cubierto de telas blancas como gasas) vio unos extraños símbolos grabados de lo que era la lengua hebrea antigua, pronto se convirtieron en palabras entendibles; _**"Faraón Levi, no quitar vendajes de los ojos a menos que quieras, ¿Morir?"**_ Tragó en seco por la impresión de poder leer el mensaje ignorando la advertencia. Sus torpes manos abrieron esa vitrina develando un aroma suave como a... ¿Limón? Era totalmente inesperado, se suponía que ese cuerpo llevaba años de descomposición, debería oler horrible pero incluso resultaba agradable y nostálgico. Bueno, eso no importaba ahora.

Sus temblorosas manos se dirigieron al vendaje principal de la cabeza, lentamente retiró la tela blanca con delicadeza como si fuera a despertar a un muer-...

—Oi, mocoso de mierda. ¿Qué crees que haces? -Eren saltó asustado mientras retrocedía incapaz de creer que el muerto le hablara-¿Acaso no vas a responder? -Y el cadáver se levantó, a pesar de que sólo tenía descubierta la boca y nariz parecía poder ver perfectamente todo. Sus pasos firmes intimidaban Eren, a medida que se acercaba, agitando su respiración-

La cámara cayó de frente a ambos hombres aparentemente vivos, grabando a pesar de tremendo golpe que había recibido.

—A-Aléjate de m-mí... -Su voz se volvió quebradiza por el terror que emanaba cada célula de su cuerpo-.

—¿Oh?... Pero si tú eres el que se me acercó -El Faraón se agachó a la altura del tembloroso muchacho moreno-.

—P-Perdón -La _"Momia"_ guió su mano hasta la barbilla del castaño, forzando a éste a ver los vendajes donde se suponía estaban sus ojos-.

—Tanto tiempo... Eren... -Un FlashBack inundó la cabeza del aludido con recuerdos de una vida pasada-.

_**«FlashBack**_

_**Eren corrió por el frío desierto junto con otros subordinados en busca del Faraón Levi. Desde que aquella maldición cayó sobre él, su rostro estaba completamente vendado. Si lo destapaba, al mirar a otra persona sus azules ojos se volvían rojos y algo se adueñaba de su ser; Un Demonio que asesinó a toda su familia real.**_

_**En ese entonces el pequeño Faraón vendió su cuerpo para que HABITARA ese horrible ser, tomando posesión de sus ojos obligándolo a jamás volver a ver a alguien para que no volviera a amar, hasta que conoció a cierto chico con ojos dorados, como el oro en las prendas que vestía; Un varón menor que él por unos años.**_

_**Al principio le huía, pero ante las insistencias y perseverancia del más alto, terminó encantado sin darse cuenta. Lamentablemente no podrían verse nunca, pero eso no bastó para aquel cruel ser que se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo y decidió quitarle lo único que podía amar sin ver... Pero no todo salió como esperaba, pues Levi optó por alejarse de él y no volver a causar daño a nadie. Gracias a eso estaban en la situación de buscarlo, pero ya era tarde. El frío conocido del desierto por las noches lo mató antes de que llegaran. Ese día, Eren se encargó de que no hicieran el ritual de extraer los órganos. A cambio, fue enterrado vivo con su Faraón.**_

_**Fin del FlashBack»**_

—Se-Señor, L-Levi... -El chiquillo se levantó de golpe acortando la distancia para abrazar al contrario con delicadeza por el miedo a que su cuerpo luciendo tan frágil se quebrase-.

—Mocoso... -Correspondió a su abrazo.

—¿Cómo...? -Le soltó un poco para ver su rostro cubierto de vendajes que quería retirar, pero ya no lo haría, no al ser nuevamente consciente de lo que podría acontecer-.

—No morí. Sólo estaba atrapado en un sueño casi eterno... -Murmuró algo triste y bajito, pero Eren pudo escucharlo claramente-.

—No entiendo -Sus orbes, ahora verdes azulados, examinaron el resto del pequeño cuerpo y cayó en cuenta de que seguía vistiendo los vendajes que apenas cubrían lo necesario-.

—Pues... -Antes de poder continuar, Eren se quitó la sudadera y vistió al azabache que de inmediato se llevó un lado de la prenda a la nariz para sentir ese aroma que había extrañado- Olor a mocoso... Nada mal... -Ante la especie de cumplido recibido, las orejas del menor se volvieron rojas-.

—¿Está bien con eso, Faraón? -Por fin pudo decir mientras se comenzaba a sacar la última prenda que cubría su parte superior aparte de la camiseta-.

—Sí, no es necesario que te desnudes para cubrirme -Y así, el mencionado se detuvo con la prenda a medio sacar para luego volver a acomodársela-.

—Bien -El moreno sonrió a pesar de que su opuesto no lo podría ver, quizás por eso lo hizo-.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? -Aquella pregunta hizo que la sonrisa se borrara de su semblante, pasando a una expresión seria-.

—Sí -Su tono de voz serio como su cara causó un escalofrío en la espalda de Levi haciéndole sacar un suspiro involuntario de estremecimiento-.

—Después de mi entierro... A los meses desperté -Eren, atento como nunca, escuchaba las palabras del ajeno con expectación- A esas alturas tú ya estabas muerto y yo... Yo caí en un profundo sueño involuntario y acabo de despertar... Sólo por ti, pero a pesar de eso, me temo que no podremos estar juntos mucho tiempo ya que... No puedo morir; Soy un eterno monstruo que está recibiendo su castigo por intentar ser feliz... -Una sonrisa amarga se asomó fugazmente en la mitad inferior del rostro del más bajo- Sólo puedo esperar a que las personas que amo nazcan y mueran, siendo un ciclo interminable y enloquecedor... -La voz de Levi nunca se había escuchado más fría que en esos momentos, parecía no tener vida-.

—Levi... -El ojiverde enfocó su vista en las lágrimas rebeldes que empapaban en vendaje haciéndolo semi-transparente dejándole ver aquellos hermosos orbes azules que siempre había ansiado apreciar- Tus ojos. ¡Puedo verlos! -Casi gritó con notoria emoción-.

—Imposible -Levi, incrédulo, pensó que el mocoso ya estaría muerto de ser así, aunque fuera cruel-.

Alzó la vista sin motivación pero para su sorpresa podía ver casi total y claramente al muchachito frente a él y a medida que seguían saliendo sus lágrimas el vendaje se hacía transparente como un cristal en el que antes estaba.

"Los ojos son la ventana al alma".

Aquella frase cobraba sentido para ambos. Eren podía ver la pobre alma de Levi llena del dolor al tener que cargar con muertes que en parte eran su culpa, mientras que el contrario veía el alma llena de vida, esperanzada, perseverante de Eren.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Los ojos de éste comenzaron a brillar más de lo normal y una amplia sonrisa se posó en sus rosados labios.

—¿Por qué...? -Un leve temblor casi imperceptible en la voz de Levi dejaba más que obvio que temía por la vida de su mocoso, pero aquel detallito parecía pasar desapercibido por el mismo-.

Ignorando completamente ese hecho se acercó a abrazarlo casi hasta hacerle crujir los huesos. Repentinamente Levi empujó a Eren lo más lejos que pudo.

—¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó el morocho algo dolido y sorprendido por el rechazo tan repentino-.

—Apártate... -Haciendo caso omiso, el menor se acercó- ¡Aléjate, mocoso! -Antes de volver a chocar cuerpo con cuerpo las manos del vendado empujaron la anatomía frente a él-.

—¿Ya no me quieres? ¿No te agrada mi presencia o mi apariencia...? -Después de que el castaño dijera eso, ambos podían jurar que en sus interiores, algo estaba hecho añicos por las palabras crueles pronunciadas-.

—Tch. Qué molesto, mocoso -De imprevisto se acercó el de ojos afilados, cogiéndolo por el mentón, forzándolo a mirar hacia abajo-.

—¿Ah? -Confundido por el extraño cambio que el azabache tenía en esos momentos, miró encontrándose con una sorpresa; Ojos Rojos-.

—Oh, vaya, así que Levi se enamoró de ésta insignificante y pequeña mierdecilla -Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo, recordando que desde que se validó el contrato entre Faraón y Demonio, el azabache sufría ataques en donde el ser infernal tomaba posesión sin aviso previo del cuerpo que ambos compartían, usándolo a su antojo-.

—Su-Suéltame -Miedo invadió su ser al no saber lo que podría suceder, aunque conocía lo que acontecía siempre que el ocupante forzado de su amado aparecía-.

—Al menos si hubieras sido una chica... -Joder... No quería escuchar cosas así de un maldito Demonio pervertido que se divertida insinuándole cosas así-.

—Trae a Levi de vuelta -Con un fuerte manotazo por fin pudo alejar la mano ajena de su barbilla-.

—Tendré que eliminarte, así Levi no podrá escapar -U horrible intento de sonrisa apareció, como si matar a alguien fuera tan divertido y cotidiano-.

—No es justo... -Gimoteó Eren, desviando la mirada con rabia- Renací tantas veces... Buscándolo hasta que un día lo olvidé... -No quería llorar recordando lo infeliz que había sido en vidas pasadas- Cuando por fin lo encuentro y recuerdo... No podemos estar juntos tranquilamente... Jamás hemos pasado de simples abrazos... Por tu culpa -Se sentía ridículo contándole esas cosas tan penosas a la persona que lo mataría pronto- Aún así, no me rendí por la pequeña esperanza de ser felices algún día...

—¿Qué ganas diciéndome esto? De todas formas te voy a matar -Ignorando lo ya sabido siguió, lo último que haría en su vida, sería recordar la trágica historia de amor imposible que vivió-.

—En una época donde la raza humana fue aniquilada por Titanes casi hasta la extinción, atrapados en muralla... Me convertí en "La Esperanza de la Humanidad"... Pero también en el enemigo de los sobrevivientes... -Una pequeñita lágrima se le escapó, pero se apresuró a quitarla- ¡Era un Titán...! Un monstruo... Pero de todas formas, ayudándonos mutuamente los exterminamos a todos y cada uno de ellos... O casi... -Por alguna razón, ese era una de las épocas que más nostalgia le creaba- Yo era el último y se me dio la opción de vivir, la cual rechacé. Opté por el suicidio para poder reencarnar nuevamente y encontrarme con Levi, cosa que nunca sucedió -Una risotada amarga y casi sádica por parte de Eren resonó en todo el lugar alertando al Demonio-.

—¿Qué putas te hace tanta gracia? -El aludido continuó carcajeándose, llegando a tocarse el estómago-.

—¡Al fin nos encontramos...! Pero tú... Tú, ¡Hijo de puta! Lo alejas de mí y... ¡Ahora vas a pagar! -Sus hermosos ojos aguamarina se volvieron dorados perdiendo todo rastro de humanidad, estaba cegado por la venganza-.

_**"Para vencer un monstruo olvida lo que te hace humano".**_

Eren intentó atacarlo pero, ¿Qué podría hacer un chico olvidando su humanidad tratando de matar un Demonio? Nada. Sólo apresurar su propia muerte.

_**"No debes dejar rastro de humanidad para ganar".**_

Esas palabras sólo funcionaban para personas débiles, desesperadas. Él no podría, era fuerte. Fuerte por Levi.

_**"Olvida lo que amas, sólo así ganarás".**_

No podría olvidar su única razón por la cual luchar...

_**"Pelea, gana y sobrevivirás. Si no peleas no podrás ganar y morirás".**_

¡Eso era! Si mataba a Levi ganaba, ¡Podrían reencarnar juntos! Sí... No sonaban mal...

_**"Mátalo".**_

Con esa idea en la cabeza, reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

_**"Yo... No puedo morir. Soy un eterno monstruo".**_

—¡Argh! -Su cabeza dolió al recordar las palabras que Levi le había dicho-.

_**"Él no es una esperanza, es una amenaza, la destrucción de la humanidad".**_

Cierto, aún le quedaba probar si su poder del Titán cambiante seguía allí.

Para su horror al morder, nada sucedió.

_**"El mundo es cruel".**_

Esa fue la sentencia final que acabó con él... Lo que más odió, le daba una pequeña luz de esperanza que se le fue arrebatada cruelmente...

Al día siguiente al entrar al museo encontraron dos cuerpos bañados en sangre. Uno de ellos estaba cubierto en vendajes y sin ojos. El otro estaba mutilado horriblemente. Cerca de la vitrina una cámara ya sin batería donde contemplaron la muerte del castaño y suicido de Faraón después de quitarse los ojos al cargar la cámara y reproducir el único vídeo, entendiendo que... Sólo así podían morir los eternos monstruos enamorados...

_**«Año 4015**_

_**Eren, rebosante de felicidad terminaba de vestirse.**_

_**Caminó hacia un punto fijo ignorando a los demás a su alrededor. Inconscientemente apresuró el paso hacia su destino, llegando emocionado.**_

_**Escuchó con atención las palabras de la anciana persona frente a él y sólo podía moverse algo inquieto, pero no lo suficiente para llamar más de lo debido la atención.**_

—_**¡Acepto! -Profirió aquel gritito con notoria emoción, feliz de por fin cumplir el sueño que tanto había anhelado-.**_

—_**Y tú Levi, ¿Aceptas a Eren Yaeger, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? -Al menor se le escapó un bufido, recordando que ni la muerte los había separado-.**_

_**El azabache miraba con algo de duda a su, por ahora, prometido, preocupando a éste.**_

_**Satisfecho al notarlo, una muy pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios.**_

_**Eren había caído en su engaño...**_

—_**Acepto -Miró a su esposo que tenía un adorable puchero adornando sus labios y no resistió. Lo tomó del cuello forzando que el mismo de agachara y así unieran sus belfos en un tierno beso-.**_

_**"El mundo es cruel... Pero también muy hermoso ..."»**_

_**Hola, espero que les guste este OneShot de Halloween súper atrasado xD Esta cosa extraña participa en el concurso de la página "Attack on Homosexuality" espero y les guste:3**_

_**KisekiKomiko~**_


End file.
